The Zerg Across the Stargate
by Fallenknight88
Summary: 40 years before the fall of Ra there was an enemy that even the Goa'uld feared, an Enemy that only know one thing, EVOLVE! this is a Response to CrazedGammaMan1721's challenge. Self Insert; Possible Goa'uld Bashing


Chapter 1 - The Rebirth

**(Psionic Speech)**

(Radio Speech)

_(Personal Thoughts)_

(Location - The Council Chamber of Hatred)

(P.O.V - Zul'Thun: an Avatar of Vengeance)

**As the Council Observed Many Worlds for my trial, because I am an Avatar, because of this the Council Calling me forth so that I may become a Protector, of a person or species as this had happened for millenia, and as they quietly observed they suddenly felt a call from World 88S9WN5 or as Some Mortals called it 'StarCraft' as the council turned its attention to the call, who appeared in the orb as a Singular Eye that seem calculative and hungry but it's hunger seem replaced with desperation and its former nature replaced with worry and fear.**

**This Being was None other than the Overmind, the Eternal will of the Swarm and it seemed he had a plea for the Council. Councilmember Naa'xoth stood up and simply said calmly "Speak Overmind of the Swarm of World 88S9WN5 or leave this call immediately as we more important matters" the Overmind calmly replied "I felt your Kind's Gaze over this world before and while I have my own plans I request for an Avatar to protect a small brood to another World to protect my children." To say that the council was startled was an understatement as never had a Overmind decided to call upon the Council for aid much less for an Avatar! Still Councilmember Qu Letha quietly asked as she was the most timid member but to everyone, including me, she was the most maternal being and would protect the being in question till they're final breath**

"**Why this Council if you don't mind, and if you truly have your own plans then surely you wouldn't need us ****I'm Sorry!**" **I repress the need to chuckle as Qu Letha was Like this a lot, thankfully the Overmind spoke "it is no matter, but to answer your questions because I feel this is the best chance incase my own plans fail and this council has the resources to do what I cannot" the council looked at each other and nodded and Councilmember Sul'Vraka spoke "very well, but know this, we will have to take a dying soul from a Nexus world in order to fulfill your request as any other will draw the gaze of Amon" the Overmind simply accepted this and ended the link on his end soon enough the council looked to me and said "you know what must be done Zul'Thun" I simply nod and Head into a Random Nexus World and couldn't help but think **"_**This is going to be interesting!"**_

(Location - Random household)

(P.O.V Carter Findley)

As soon as I opened my eyes I could practically feel today was either going to go really well or really shit… So… Time to face what could be one of the few best days of my life or what puts in the grave and sadly I wouldn't know that till later. Quietly I walked down the creaking stairs and entered the kitchen the house was in general disrepair but most neighborhoods were like this nowadays due to major financial issues across the globe but I'm just lucky that I was even able to keep this place when financial issues first hit but I did and now I'm just lucky that none of the local gangs know, especially since their turf as they call it is getting hammered by the [Rokkaku Syndicate]* but then again it's only a matter of time before any of the warring group finds out.

My parents named me Carter Findley, after two characters, one from a character in SC2 that dad told me about while he was… still around and while I wasn't a great fan of SC2 like dad was (mostly due to lore but I did enjoy the game play). The second was from the show Stargate and Mother was a fan and I still have several disks from the show from my mother collection. Still I fix myself a quick breakfast and after eating grab my coat and my Beretta 9mm Pistol and tucking it into my pants I Proceed to exit my house and, after a quick check around the street I proceed to head to work… at least… one of the few that's still standing during this era.

I quickly duck behind a trashed building as I saw a few cars bearing gang symbols drive off to their war front. Still not much I can do except not get noticed as attacking one of the gangs is considered suicide and managed to get to work a clinic that's still operational and dispensing medicine. As I signed in, I see Josh a fellow guard at the clinic as sometimes the gangs used to try to force the staff here to pay for protection and some of the neighborhood watch, _(now an active militia to protect people than just people reporting the crime)_ decided that the Clinic was a major part of town and decided to have 2 - 3 members here at all times taking shifts and I was apart of the morning shift. "I know that Carter but, you need to relax more," Josh says as we start heading to the lobby "I mean seriously you either need a girl or a drink with how tense you are." I bit down my retort half because he was trying to be helpful and half because we've had this argument so many times, Jess, the third member of this shift, retorted "you know he won't Josh, so why are you still bothering?"

Me and Jess simply see him shrug and reply "Ehh, It's a habit at this point and I figure he may say yes eventually," soon enough Jess facepalms not that I bother as tune out their bickering.

As we set up and patients trickle in I noticed Immediately several members were gang members, majority was the triad: all of them covered in burns and several had gun wounds.

As we stared at them the leading member quickly spoke "Please! Help us!" the staff begin putting them on beds and those that couldn't be risked doing that or had less serious wounds were treated in the lobby. Me, Jess and Josh quickly approach the guy who first spoke "What happened?" I ask calmly as I notice on his arm a Triad Symbol, "The Tr-Triads were attacked and butchered by the Rokkaku Syndicate" he replied quickly "those with a Triad Symbol are all that's left" which sent fear down everyone's spines. But then I noticed that some members look like they want to run farther but they couldn't because of their wounds. I turn to the gang member "why do some of these guys look like we need to flee to the hills?" Jess and Josh quickly looked around and saw what I was talking about.

He sadly replied "because a small army of Rokkaku Syndicate members are heading here" the staff heard this and were afraid, but I rallied them quickly "Get those that are the least injured and give them a gun, and move those, even if they shouldn't be into the back rooms!" I roared out and they proceeded to do so I quickly turn to Josh "get the Captain he may be able to help us" I snap out and Josh quickly moves out the exit. Turning to Jess I snap out "grab the guns and stuff them in hands" Jess ran down the hall to where the guns were stored quickly I turned to two of the least injured people "Help me board up the windows!" I quickly say as I lift up a board and place it over a window, the two get up and help me board the windows which will limit casualties. As Jess returns and hands out the guns to those that have been cleared by the doctors and were given rifles to help all and all there were 21 (19 gang members and me and Jess) as we started aiming out the windows as the first armored SUV Rolled up to the Clinic and the those in many a Community saw the backbone of Rokkaku Syndicate: [Rokkaku Thugs] [1] and some [Rokkaku Enforcers] [2] as soon as the first one stepped out I pulled the trigger and nailed an Enforcer in the head.

This snapped the other Syndicate Troops to start shooting as we returned fire. I watch as 3 random gang members get gunned down and even though I don't have time to mourn I nail another 5 Syndicate members taking them down to 24 (there were 40 originally, 6 killed by me and another 10 by random people here). As I see another fall with a bullet to the head I see 2 Syndicate 2 Pull out RPG - 7's! I stare Wide Eyed as I raise my rifle and shouted "Jess, Rockets!" Jess turned and quickly gunned down the one on the left as I shoot the guy on the left and I think my bullets hit something vital because it Explodes taking 7 with them. I shout "Keep shooting they going to lose at this rate!" "Carter!" Jess Screams at me I turn and see it and I stare with dread. Rolling down the Street, with Rokkaku Syndicate Markings on it, is a M1A2 Abrams Battle Tank. As everyone stares with dread I notice the Rpg - 7 that hasn't fired yet on the ground nearby and I quickly burst out of the store, I faintly hear Jess Scream "Cover him" and the bullets start back up as I roll and grab it, Aiming it was a bit difficult and after finally aiming towards the approaching tank I fire and I believe I hit somewhere vital because it lit up bigger than a christmas tree.

As the Syndicate flees the scene I stand up as the others cheer, as I smile when suddenly heard a gunshot and see Jess Scream. Looking down I see why, a bullet wound straight to my liver… as I fall dead the fucker that pretended to be dead was quickly shot as I bled out.

(Location - Void Between Worlds)

(P.O.V Carter Findley)

I suddenly woke up and quickly checked my wound to see that I was a small vapor and as I looked around I briefly Notice that seem to be many Sphere-like area's in this 'Void' as I continue I notice that some of them were getting closer while others were fading into the distance as I approached two sphere's. Sphere's I recognized thanks to my parents fascination with the two Series. On my right with three symbols overlapping each other like they were in a constant state of war was I could only describe as Starcraft and on my Left with a single symbol, shaped into a triangle with a circle on top was none other than the symbol for Stargate. As I try to wrap my mind behind it I hear a Voice in my mind "**Fascinating aren't they?"** I turn around and stare at what is literally a flaming ball of hatred watching my every move. I stood still as he watched it, it turned to the sphere's "**The Twin Worlds, Fascinating aren't they?** It said and I couldn't help but pause as I turn back around agreeing with him on that. I could feel it's acceptance from my answer and replied "**I wish to make you an offer, your life in your old world has ended but you can have a new life in a new world, if you agree."** As I ran it through my head I couldn't help but accept his offer of a New Life.

I could feel the smile emanating from it, and calmly told me a few things about my new life "**perfect, now you'll be reincarnated in what you call Stargate and not only will you become Zerg, you will be given the Technology of Starcrafts' Terran and Protoss and their DNA and a few extra things you won't realize off the bat"** it said Calmly "**though what you do after you arrive is entirely up to you"** After that I hear a Ringing snap and I black out once again.

(Location - Unknown Planet)

(P.O.V Carter Findley)

**As I reawaken once more I notice that three things right off the bat, 1: I'm bloody humongous and apparently creating my own larva, 2: I'm in a small clearing with 3 Hives surrounding me in a triangle pattern, and 3: there appears to be appears to be 90 Drones, 105 Overlords and below me I can sense Abathur in a Large Spawning Pool below me which negates the need to create one at the Hives nearby. After Looking through the Eyes of an Overlord which was instinctual to me thanks to my new form, and immediately saw that I was the Overmind. After getting over my shock I could sense Abathur trying to get my attention "Overmind! Swarm greatly decimated! Reduced to small brood! New essence present. New Bio-Structures detected. No Mineral Clusters detected. No Vespene Gas Detected. What is your will Overmind?" Abathur quickly asked me. "Can we have the Creep Absorb Minerals from the Ground itself to adapt for the lack of Minerals?"**

**I ask "Yes Overmind. But Will Require Time" Abathur Replies, "Then Do So and Have a few Drones Harvest the Trees to See if we Gather Minerals that Way" I calmly State.**

**I Feel Abathur's Acceptance As 4 Drones head for a few trees that were affected by the creep in our perimeter and begin Harvesting them and as they return the trunks to the Hives I check my Mineral and Vespene Count. Minerals were at 1200 and trees added another hundred with each one making the count 1600, and Vespene was at 2300, which was a considerable amount however I noticed that the trees when affected by Creep added an additional 20 Vespene making it 2380 and after having an addition Drone mine a tree, making the Mineral count 1700 and Vespene 2400. Immediately I contacted my Evolution Master "Abathur, I Noticed our Vespene increased while harvesting the trees nearby as soon as you're finished with the upgrade to the creep, examine it to figure out why" I calmly told him "Yes Overmind. Your will shall be done." Abathur replied. As I calmly watch as it becomes night I simply watch wondering what era it was and how I can fuck it all up.**

* * *

*A criminal syndicate that will appear a good deal in my stories as minor antagonists to drive the plot forward.

[1] The common thug in the syndicate is little more than cannon fodder for the crime family

[2] The enforcer is a little more higher up the food chain and commands syndicate thugs

* * *

My apologies for taking so long to write this, I had to write this and my second story but now I'll start working on it now and bring you more for your eyeballs to enjoy


End file.
